fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Xros Revolution: Franchise Cosmology, Hierarchy and Details
This is a remake of a previous thread to account for new changes to the cosmology and other things. One note I should make is that Xros Revolution takes many liberties when using concepts and types of entities so keep this in mind and don't be surprised is the details for a species doesn't exactly match what you are used to. The Creator This is the absolute God Tier of the entire multiverse. An omnipotent being who is absolute and infinite. He created the multiverse as well as the countless higher dimensions that encompass it. He has the multiverses best intentions in mind and will acknowledge the opinions of the lower beings before he makes a decision. Trials The events of the Xros Revolution Multiverse (The separate stories that are apart of it) are known as the "Trials of the Mortals" by The Creator. These trials are made to test the will of mortals. He allows things to happen and aid the heroes when they have no options left. However, otherwise The Creator stay out of mortal affairs. Akashi Artifacts These are more or less the plot mcguffins for the series. These are artifacts that grant great power. These artifact can boost one to have higher dimensional powers i.e literally raising one's power by infinity. However, there are countless artifacts, but only 3 can be considered the most powerful. These are the: Akashi Book also known as the Akashic Records. Akasian Xelos Akashi Jewel or the Jewel of Life. Lumiario Xelos The Akashi Giant also known as the Akashic Emperor. Casius Xelos Each of these artifacts grant those who obtain their power unbelievable levels of power. The most notable examples are Zavin and Kasairyu at the end of Yuracion Absolon. Those who gain this power are able to freely manipulate everything within the Xros Revolution reality. It is stated that those who gain these powers are nearly limitless....nearly... The creation of these artifacts were made to eventually cause the Trial of the Mortals to begin. Of course said trials did not begin until Lucifer's Rebellion. Size of the Multiverse The Xros Revolution Multiverse is literally infinite. It has infinite diverging universes and dimensions. Each and every universe is infinite in size and each have infinite pocket realms connected to it that reach the size of the universe itself. It is stated by Kasairyu that their are countless dimensions above said multiverse. Here is said statement: Many of the major deities and angels transcend dimensions and can manipulate if not erase all of reality with their power. Beyond even this is an infinite hierarchy of layers above that only Devas, High Ranking Angels and The Creator can even comprehend and significantly manipulate. There are Akashic Realms known as Akashia Memoria that continuously create universes infinitely. These realms are in a way extensions of Akshian Xelos and as such holds the past, present and future (i.e the infinite possibilities) of each universe. Each story takes place within an Akashia Nebulus in which is an infinitely expanding multiverse that holds infinite amounts of Akashia Sysius in which are independent infinite universes. The Son and Spirit These beings are simply avatars of The Creator. They are one in the same, yet different. The Son serves as the mediator between the mortals and the creator. The spirit is the one who instigates the connection between the mortals and The Creator. Angels The Xros Revolution Multiverse indeed has an Angel Hierarchy. The Angels are the most powerful race in Xros Revolution along with Fallen Angels. They serve as The Creator's soldiers and they protect the multiverse when the Yuracion Devas cannot do the job. The lower level angels tend to appear more often, but only to instantly eliminate threats that are not to be utilized in Trials. Angels indeed do age and change from child to adult. An angel can train to reach higher ranks. Even the likes of Metatron and Michael were once young and basic angels. It should be noted that angels age in years equal to humans, only difference being once they hit adulthood their appearance never changes. Angels gain new abilities as they reach new ranks/orders. It is noted that they can still use these abilities and in fact they are amplified as they ascend the ranks. Ascension happens when an Angel has perform enough truly righteous acts and pass a moral trial. It is noted that angels outside of Seraphim and Holy Order Cherubim have a power threshold and after awhile, cannot get stronger until they ascend. Main Angels Metatron Metatron is one of the 2 the most powerful angels and thus are the highest ranking ones. He is so powerful that they far surpass the Yuracion Devas in power. To the point of making the Devas seem like ants in comparison(Aside from Kasairyu and Zavin). Metatron is very strict with his rules and has a short fuse. He does not hold back when mortals disobey The Creator's will. He has destroyed multiple universes in anger. He often gets scolded by The Creator for his temper, but he does his best to keep the world safe. Michael Michael is usually very energetic and fun-loving, however he will not falter when executing The Creator's laws. He tends to reverse the damages made by Metatron unless The Creator does so first. He is seen as a great commander and is very charismatic. He is equal on power to Metatron. He is known to have the strongest will in the franchise and it was described as infinite and unbreakable. Gabriel Gabriel is the strongest female angel and is the leader of all the other lower level female angels. She is actually stated by The Creator to be able to defeat Metatron and Michael in battle due to her ability to cancel out their powerful wills. She is a very kind and benevolent being who doesn't really care for combat. She tends to be able to calm Metatron down when he loses his temper. She is a healer and she holds great power. It has been revealed that she was the one who trained Kasairyu when she was young. Sandalphon Metatron's twin brother and the master of song. He is not as strong as the three above, but he has power that matches that of the Devas. He tends to be a calm and collected individual. However, he is always at the beck and call of his brother. He focuses more on Artes and wields an Arte Book in battle. Uriel Uriel is considered the "Young One" of the Angels and thus Uriel has the appearance of a teenage boy. As such he is very impulsive an hot-headed. Michael is the one who tries to train him.....to no avail....Metatron has tried, but both usually argue moreso than train. Strength-wise he is below your average Deva. He utilizes Holy Flames in battle as well as a sword. Raphael Raphael is known as a cleric and usually steers clear of violence. However, he is as powerful as a Deva. He utilizes a rapier in battle. Raphael is usually seen as quiet and kind. He can also be considered very sensitive to certain things. He'd rather not fight, but will if need be. He guards Eden, although no one never really goes there other than other angels, so he is usually seen with a bored look on his face. Azrael Not to be confused with the other Azrael from Universal Corruption. He is the Angel of Death and is the one most rarely seen. Matter of fact not much is known about him. Only thing we know of him is his title and that he is a loner. He also embodies the Void Flame and those who make a contract with him will not die unless he allows them to. He also serves as the Abstract of Death. Mastema Mastema is the Angel of Persecution and Hostility. She also adopted the title of Angel of Justice after the fall of Raguel. Similar to the old Raquel, she has a strong sense of justice and believe is punishing evildoers. She is also seen as the judge of the Abnormal Worlds. Despite her strict and no nonsense personality, she can overturn a decision if she finds something worthwhile in the world she designates for destruction as seen in the finale of Yuracion Absolon: New World Order. Raziel The Keeper of Secrets and Angel of Mysteries. True to his name, Raziel is a mystery. He is seen as the most intelligent of the angels and is the one who teaches those who seek him, the means to sealing away great evil. He knows the hidden artes and seemingly knows the means to defeat any evil that appears. Hierarchy of Angels and Power Seraphim The highest rank of angels around. These angels tend to be on the level of the Yuracion Devas. They are known to have wings of fire. This is not completely true, this not cam from an observation and in truth, the Seraphim wreathe their wings in Holy Flames during battle, turning them into powerful weapons that dispel evil. Compared to lower angels, aside from the Holy Order Cherubim, they are without compare in terms of power. Seraphim are able to forgo their beast transformation in order to gain higher base power. Cherubim The second highest rank of angel. These angels are far superior to the likes of the Ophanim to the point that the two cannot really be compared. The Cherubim are unique among angels as they can take the form of Angelic Beasts. Despite having a human form, they can turn into a much more powerful beast form. The members of the Holy Order are all Cherubim. Ophanim/Throne The third highest rank on angels. These angels are noted to be unfathomably superior to the Dominions. These angels have the ability to summon a multi-eyed wheel known as Throne to aid them in battle. The Throne are Divine Beasts who can utilize A-Class Holy Flames in combat as well as summon strong holy barriers. Dominions The Dominions are the highest middle rank angels and the fourth highest rank of angels. Angels that reach this level oversee the duties of lesser angels and keep an eye on the nations of the various worlds. Dominions are far superior to the Virtues to the point in which a Dominion can put a Virtue to its knees with a simple glare. Virtues The Virtues are the fifth highest rank of angels. These angels are significantly more powerful than the Powers. Virtues are known as the Angels of Miracles and have the power to enact miracles freely, making them and any angel above them a massive threat. Virtues also keep an eye on Celestial Bodies and keep them moving. If a celestial body is destroyed, it is the Virtue's job to recreate it. Powers The Powers are the sixth highest order of angels. These Angels are when the gaps in power start reaching astronomic levels. Powers are unbound by the concepts of dimensions and are usually beings mostly seen as Gods....to their dismay. The Powers are bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are known for being scholars overall and pursue knowledge. They are highly loyal to The Creator and it is noted that no Power has ever fell. The Powers are also warrior angels who are known for being highly skilled and versatile fighters. Some Powers are known to forsake being scholars to being pure fighters hence why some consider Powers to be the "meatheads" of the angels. It is recorded that Lucifer was the leader of the Powers before he fell, yet was not a Power himself. This fact serves as a reminder to the Powers to not lose themselves in Pride and to always be humble. Due to this, the Powers never look down on those weaker than them and are noted to be chivalrous and friendly to others. Principalities Principalities are the third highest ranked angels. The Principality are notably far superior to even the strongest Archangels and can reach Multiversal powers. These angels keep track of entire groups of people and also lead humanity to be interested in the art of science. The Principality class of angel is seen as the class that usually focuses on heavily building knowledge, although there are some who choose not to. Archangels Archangels are the second class of angels. These are the second most common angels most people see. Archangels are similar to squad leaders for the base angel class and as such there is always one archangel in a group of regular angels. Archangels are far stronger than regular angels and can go from being able to destroy entire star systems to Universal level powers. Angels Angels are the lowest class of angels. The most common angels seen and the basic foot soldiers of heaven. Angels are known for their holy power and can range from being able to destroy islands to being able to obliterate entire stars. All angels dream of advancing their rank. Holy Order The Holy Order are a group of the 4 most powerful Cherubim who all represent multiple aspects of reality. These Cherubim can reach the level of Seraphim and take on a unique role. During Lucifer's rebellion, the creator nominated 4 Cherubim, each of a different member of the Holy Order. Raziel details this event and the role of the Holy Order by reading the hidden passages in the ancient writings. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels serve as the most powerful force of Darkness or Evil in Xros Revolution. Fallen Angels are known for the powers of corruption and they lead Demons and Daemons. Fallen Angels are equal to the type of angel they were before death and their level of power remains unchanged upon entering a Fallen State. Yuracion Devas Yuracion Devas are some of the most important beings in the cosmology. These beings' jobs are simple. To watch over, create and protect abnormal worlds. These beings are usually responsible for protagonist groups being formed when a threat arrives in their respective Domains. Domains are the term for the abnormal worlds a Deva has command over. Mythological Gods Various Abstracts Elementals Alignments of Light and Darkness Normal and Abnormal Worlds Abnormal World Color Identification As a way to accurately identify each world when Xros World competitions. Each world or group of worlds has its own identification color. These are; Yuracion Absolon - Black Yuracion Absolon: New World Order - Gray Vastia Order - Pink Twin Zodiacs - Yellow Sacred Heir - Blue Valor - Red Generation Rising - Cyan Universal Corruption - Purple Upendo Na Sadaka - Brown The Revertigo Nexus - Green The Peacekeeperz - White Xenotheos - Yellow Green Yuracion Energy and Astra and their benefits The Void Flame Seraphim Machina Illegals Category:Blog posts Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution